


BAU Gone Wilde (unless everyone thinks this is a dumb title...)

by WolfWarrior94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWarrior94/pseuds/WolfWarrior94
Summary: Rainier Elliot Wilde is a young mutant fresh out of training at the FBI Academy. In a society where mutants are not openly accepted and often victims to discrimination and worse, he has kept his mutation a secret, along with most of his past.This starts before season 2 episode 7, right after Elle went crazy. Straus decided the BAU had to take on a new junior agent. (Don't worry, Emily is awesome and will come just like in the show).





	BAU Gone Wilde (unless everyone thinks this is a dumb title...)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helios Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975889) by [Ahmose_Inarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus). 



> This is my first time publishing so please be nice(ish) in comments. But also let me know what you think. I have to give some credit to the author of Helios Rising, Ahmose Inarus, for providing some of the inspiration for this.   
> Also, I'm trying to give my OC's background slowly instead of filling you in on everything right off the bat, so if anything is confusing let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.  
> My plan is to introduce the character and get him integrated in the team, then pick and choose episodes to write him into. 
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully).

BAU, Quantico, VA.

It’s late. Late enough that even most of the agents in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, notorious for working long hours, have gone home. The building is mostly dark and quiet, the cleaning crew moving through the building, but in one office the lights are still on.

Supervisory Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon sit opposite each other, a small table with a chess board between them, the pieces set in a half-played game, but neither man’s focus was on the board. Hotchner watched as Gideon scrolled through a file, intent gaze locked on his long-time friend’s face, gauging his reaction. Several quiet minutes go by before Gideon closed the file, staring at the floor, deep in thought.

“What do you think?” asked Hotchner.

“He’s your average junior agent. Smart, athletic, eager to please,” Gideon spoke, gesturing vaguely with his hands. “I see nothing remarkable about him.”

“He scored at the top of his class in almost every subject,” Hotch pressed. “And his physical performance is outstanding, certainly.” He paused, shaking his head slowly. “I agree, that there is nothing outwardly remarkable about him, but he has potential to be an excellent agent.”

“I’m not denying that,” Gideon acquiesced, “but that doesn’t explain why Straus wants him in the BAU.”

“We are an agent short until we find a suitable replacement for Elle,” Hotch reminded the older man. “Straus said she wants us to subtly evaluate him, come up with a basic profile, try to find some background. Apparently his history is vague at best, and fabricated at worst. Like I said, he has potential, but the Bureau is hesitant to make a full agent out of someone whose past is so uncertain.”

Gideon nodded along, waving a hand at the file discarded on the table between them. “There’s not much there before he attended university. References to a few different foster homes, a younger sister—whereabouts unknown—and the death of the parents, fire. There should be more records, more foster homes and schools, but there’s a gap in his early teens and then it picks up with transcripts at that school…uh…”

“Xavier’s,” Hotch provides. “Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. I asked Garcia to look into it. She couldn’t find much, but what she did implies it’s a small, exclusive private school in upstate New York. Students live on campus, it’s a boarding school.”

“Right,” Gideon said. “So how does an apparently troubled boy in the foster system in Oregon end up in a first-rate private boarding school in New York. And where’s the sister?”

“I don’t know,” Hotch answered. “Guess we’re going to find out. He’s due to start tomorrow morning. Officially he’s on Temporary Duty Assignment until we find a new permanent agent.”

Gideon’s only response was to nod distractedly, already deep in thought about this newest puzzle.

 

~*~*~

 

Rainier Elliot Wilde took a deep breath as he stood outside of FBI Headquarters at Quantico.

It was early, but already agents were going in and out, some smelling fresh and well-rested, others looking and smelling like that hadn’t slept or showered in sometime. The sounds of hundreds of footsteps, slow and unhurried, fast and urgent, reached his ears from the sidewalk outside and from inside the building. The normal sounds and smells of a busy office building—voices, machinery, electricity, elevators, coffee, too much perfume and cologne, paper—were all pushed to the back of his mind. He had years of practice ignoring the unimportant sensory input so he didn’t get overwhelmed. At this point it was instinctual in a new place to quickly get a feel for what sights, sounds, and smells were normal for a new place and only pay attention to anything out of place.

This was a moment the 26 year old had been working towards since high school. He was excited, eager to take the next step, but also nervous. Such strong emotions made it slightly more difficult to balance his senses so he wouldn’t give himself away in the first five minutes. He had to be extra careful working with profilers.

Something Rainier had withheld from his FBI file was his status as a mutant. Society had been making strides towards protecting mutant rights, but they were slow, like all social change. It was harder for mutants to get education and find jobs, and persecution and hate crimes against mutants were still uncomfortably common. Rainier had learned early on that outward mutations at best made people uncomfortable, at worse violent.

But Rainier hoped to change all of that. The whole point of going into law enforcement was to help things get better. Too often mutants were abused by those who were supposed to protect them—cops, government agents, foster parents, social workers, etc. Rainier hoped that at the very least he could be there to stop that from happening for a few fellow mutants.

And today he was getting an opportunity he had barely dared to dream about, a chance to work with the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI. They were fairly famous at the Academy, with an impressive close rate and some stories that had to be embellished for how insane they seemed. From what Rainier had heard, which was a lot because the FBI Academy was gossip central it seemed, the agents on the team were all good people who did their jobs well and didn’t hold anything against people who were different from the norm. Hopefully that would mean, if something happened to reveal Rainier’s mutation, the team wouldn’t turn on him.

While Rainier usually kept his mutation under wraps, he knew it was likely that a case would come up where his mutation could help. And if it meant saving someone’s life, he wouldn’t hesitate to reveal himself. Already he knew that his enhanced senses could help identify suspects or find victims, not to mention his other mutation.

Deciding he had been standing outside staring at the building for long enough, Rainier to a bracing sip of his coffee and headed inside.


End file.
